


Stability

by MetaAllu



Category: DCU, Young Justice
Genre: Hints of OCD, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon careens head-first into his world and throws off every single equation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stability

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarus/gifts).



Tim never believed in true love: overrated and romanticized, something for the corporations to sell you wrapped in a fancy red package with a white bow. The lies and ugly truths of passion and purity were not lost on someone as observant and realistic as Tim. His life was a careful combination of calculations and probability. His best friends were numbers and a good mystery. He’d never counted on Kon.

Kon careens head-first into his world and throws off every single equation. Tim’s entire life derails and goes crashing into a ditch, at which point it bursts into flames and smoulders. This makes Kon infuriating. More than their differences, more than their arguments, more than how they butt heads, upstage each other, usurp each other, beat each other down. What Tim can’t stand about Kon — more than his stupid hair-do or his gross jacket — is the way he upset Tim’s carefully planned life.

Tim plans things, maybe more than necessary, and he doesn’t like his plans to be disrupted. It makes being a superhero hard. There’s so many unexpected variables, twists and turns that could never be predicted, new people constantly being introduced into his life. It somehow comes about that Kon becomes a constant in Tim’s life, and Tim builds his life around him instead, slowly decorating Kon in the memorabilia of his past and future.

Tim’s life is constructed on constants and variables and numbers and equations. They all build on each other and branch out in all the wild and wonderful directions that are Tim, but they’ll all fall apart without a base. With Kon gone, Tim’s not really sure what to do anymore.


End file.
